I will never give up (rewrite)
by Buffywriter
Summary: Set ten years after season seven. Faith finds someone while patrolling one night Can she cope with who it is. This is a rewrite, the orginal is still available to view, and the sequel is in the works.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Faith crept in the shadows the cold making her unfold the collar of her leather jacket. It was late and all she wanted to do was finish her whiskey and pass out. After her break up with Robin Faith had made her way to Cleveland in search of the Scoobies. She had only found the two love bird witches, but no sign of Buffy or Dawn.

She began following a vamp just outside the bar. She had noticed it hiding in the shadows turning quick as it laid eyes on her. She hadn't expected the word of the slayer return had speared yet. It was odd how familiar it had seemed like Faith had seen this vamp before. Faith tried to think back, maybe they had met maybe at one of the bars she spent most her evenings. All she knew was she didn't care, all she wanted to do was dust the vermin and get home to bed.

Here thoughts as usual, wandered to the times Buffy and her use to patrol together. She remembered the last time she saw Buffy and the Scoobies, it was after Sunnydale's collapse when they saved the world from yet another big bad. They had asked if she wanted to go to Cleveland with them. She had declined, but promised to visit, that was ten years ago and she never did keep the promise. She missed them though, she missed Buffy's wits, Xanders jokes and of course most of all she missed Dawn.

She never did tell anyone how she felt about Dawn. How much just seeing her smile made her heart race. There were times she did want to tell her, but with all the stuff that happened between her and Buffy, She thought that she would be rejected maybe even humiliated. But now she would give anything thing just to see her face again. Once again Faith scolded herself for being so soft she was acting like Buffy over Angel and it was annoying her.

Finally the vamp turned into an alley out of sight of the public, Faith followed it into the alley. Bending down to take the stake from her boot.

"Hey," Faith shouted, trying to get its attention, the vamp stopped for a second before continuing to walk forward quicker than before

" I said hey" Faith shouted again, quickening her own pace to keep up with it. Like before, it kept walking quicker, ignoring Faith

" Damn girl you are really getting on my nerves" Faith shouted, running to catch up with it. The anger was starting to boil. This thing had no right to ignore her who the hell did it think it was.

" Hasn't your mother ever told you, it's rude to ignore people, " Faith finally caught up with it, grabbing it's arm spinning it around before punching it's jaw all before she could see its face. The vamp landed on the ground covering their face, Faith stood waiting for it to stand and fight back. She glanced over its body, noticing its feminine form, if it wasn't for the fact she was a vamp she would of had a little fun. Faith noticed she never got back up and she could hear the soft sniffles as the vamp cried.

"Really, you're going to start crying like a five-year-old, stand up and fight" Faith said he anger rising more, she moved herself into a defense stance and waited once again.

"Don't look at me, " The vamp demanded her hands, raising to cover her face as she recoiled into the darkness. Faith lowered her arms and relaxed her body, the realization hit her that the voice was familiar. It was a voice she never dreamed she would ever hear again. All she could do was hope she was wrong.

"Move your hands" Faith said, moving closer to the huddled up vamp.

"No" She exclaimed, moving further back into the shadows.

"Damn it girl I said move your hands so move them" Faith shouted, she was trying hard not to let her voice break, to add even just a little authority. But her voice had let her down the words coming out quickly and in a hushed tone. Slowly the vamp moved her hands and Faith saw its face, her game face was still up. Faith wasn't sure if it was real or not, if she was just imagining but. The vamp she looked just like.. No, it couldn't be she thought to herself. She fell to her knees, tears filling up her eyes for the first time as she finally realized she was right.

" No, not you please" Faith pleaded, moving forward so she could gently place her hand on the vampire's face.

"It's me, Faith, I'm... I'm so sorry, " She said concern filling her voice

" No, it can't be how.. How did this happen..." She watched as the game face slowly disappeared and for the first time in ten years, She looked into the eyes of the woman she loved. She looked into the eyes of Dawn and her world fell apart.

A/N

So finally a rewrite of one of my most popular fictions. welcome back to anyone who is here from the orginal hopefully i can finally do this story a bit of justice


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Dawn stood and watched as Faith continued to cry. She wasn't sure whether it was safe to move closer or not. Faith was heartbroken as she continued to cry, why did things like this always happen to her? Why was she so unlucky?

"Shall we go back to yours? And I'll explain it all," Dawn asked to wait for her to reply

"How do I know I can trust you?, That this some sort of Angelus bullshit trick? " Faith asked, wiping her face and looking towards Dawn, trying so hard to keep some sort of tough girl's composure. All Faith could do was hope, hope that Buffy and the gang would jump out and shout surprise. To out this all as some sick joke, or to just wake up from this twisted nightmare.

"Yes, you can Faith, " Dawn said as she finally took the plunge and moved closer to Faith. She slowly moved her hand slowly moving towards Faith's face. As her hand made contact with Faith, she leaned her face into it.

"How can I be sure?" Faith asked, her voice small as she was finally defeated

"I haven't killed you yet, " Faith looked up as Dawn spoke, realizing she was right slowly she stood and walked away. Dawn took a breath she didn't need before following her.

They arrived outside an apartment block. It was a decent looking building apart from the homeless people littering the street outside, and the various police tapes lying around. Dawn watched as Faith put the key in the door wiggling the key in the lock and cursing under her breath.

"Stupid fucking door" She screams pushing against the door a few times before it finally opened. She looked at Dawn smiling awkwardly "sometimes it sticks" She said walking through the door. Dawn was glad she had finally found a nice place instead of living in a motel like in Sunnydale. Faith turned to look at Dawn with her eyebrow raised, silently asking why Dawn hadn't followed her in.

"Um, Faith I need an invite, " she said, looking at the floor ashamed

" I invite you in Dawn," Faith turned away awkwardly as she spoke. Dawn slowly stepped into the room quickly given it a look over unsure of why. It was a nice place with a modern style, a sign Faith definitely didn't do the decorating. Faith made her way into the kitchen, heading straight to the fridge grabbing a beer

"Hope you don't mind, but need something stronger than a soda" she said opening the can.

"I don't mind" Dawn said slowly sitting on the sofa in the living room.

"So does B know, " Faith asked, taking a big gulp of beer

" No Faith, Buffy... Um... Buffy is dead" Dawn watched as Faith's face went pale as she placed her beer down and looked back at Dawn. Faith didn't know what she had done to piss the big guy in the cloud, but it seemed today was the day she was due payment. Her whole world was crumbling around her.

"What the hell happened Dawn?" Faith demanded, staring at Dawn

"Well..."

"Ok, so we follow this vamp and see where it takes us i had a tip off that there's a meet up of about three so we can do this" Buffy said looking around at the slayers, she was given for the task ahead. After the collapse of the Hellmouth all slayers made their way to Cleveland, there they became a sort of vigilante crime fighting team. Well, except for instead of crime they went after vamps and demons.

"But what if there is more Buffy? We can't deal with that, " Dawn said, looking around at the two other slayers. Rona and Caridad had volunteered to help with the mission, they were good fighters. They all turned towards Dawn as she spoke, going over what she had said in their head. If there was more than a dozen, if they walk in on a nest they were finished. Together they may be strong, but not that strong, besides if they were attacked Dawn would be a distraction for Buffy.

"Then we beat off as many as we can and run. Don't try and play the hero"

Buffy looked between them all as she spoke, they all nodded in agreement. They followed the vamp to an old warehouse, he checked the coast was clear before entering the building. Buffy turned towards her team to see if they were ready, They all looked towards one another, nodding before following Buffy through the door.

"Hate to break up this..." Buffy began her witty comment she always did before ruining their plans.

"Crap" Rona said as they looked around the room, there must of been about twenty or so vamps all staring at them with hungry eyes. They watched as one vamp walked through the crowd and stood near Buffy. He was dressed smartly in some sort of suite, his game face up, his lips curling into a smile. They guessed he was the leader as they watched the vamps surround him.

"Nice of you to make it slayers we've been waiting" realization hit them all at once, they had been tricked into a trap. After they finally realized, chaos broke out as Buffy staked the leader and the rest of the vamps charged forward grabbing at them. Dawn managed to stake two as they ran towards her. Dawn looked around the room as the carnage surrounding her, everything seemed to move in slow motion.

Dawn turned towards a scream and saw Rona being surrounded. She ran towards her, the ground, seeming to disappear from beneath her and the distance getting further and further away. She got to Rona staking the vampires surrounding her, but she was too late. Rona was on the ground with her hands tight around her throat as the blood poured out.

"I'm sorry" Dawn said, her eyes filling with tears as she tried to help her.

"Go" Rona managed to say her voice harsh

Dawn hugged her close, the tears starting to flow freely, the anger boiling. She stood looking around Caridad was no where to be seen obviously taking Buffy's advice and ran.

"Buffy" Dawn shouted, trying to find her.

"Dawn, run" Buffy shouted to Dawn they were outnumbered, Dawn didn't have the slayer abilities to help her. Buffy couldn't help her either, her arms were bound behind her back by a vampire. His breath hot on her neck as his fangs lingered. Dawn turned to look at Buffy, her heart dropping at the sight before her.

"No Buffy" Dawn whispered surging forward "BUFFY!" She screamed desperation filling her voice as she moved forward staking the vamps that tried to stop her, grabbing at her clothes. She watched as the vamp sunk his teeth into her sister's throat chucking her body to the ground like a rag doll.

"NOOOOOO!" Dawn scream running at the vamp as the anger finally boiled over. The vamp ducked her first blow coming back up trying to throw one back. Dawn ducked the blows that followed a few landing on her ribs, knocking the air out of her.

"What's up, little one, did I kill you big sister awww" The vamp mocked Dawn as she hunched over trying her best to get the air back into her lungs. The vamped moved closer kneeling own, moving his face to her ear "What's up all out of fight" He said.

"No, but you will be" Dawn spoke through gritted teeth as she moved the stake up and through the vamp's heart. He exploded into dust, Dawn chucked the stake to the ground running over to Buffy's side.

" No Buffy, please, you can't go I need you here with me, you are all I have left" Dawn dropped to Buffy's side the tears streaming down her face. Blood was gushing from Buffy's neck just like Rona, She was useless, she couldn't save any of them. They were all dying because Dawn couldn't save them.

Dawn laid her head on Buffy's chest, sobbing into it "I'm so sorry, Buffy" she exclaimed between sobs

"It's…. It's ok Dawn" Buffy croaked out, coughing as she spoke "I...I love you, f... Find F.. Faith"

Dawn looked up at Buffy's face "I will Buffy, I promise" Dawn's breath hitched as another sob racked through her body. Buffy's eyes widened as she looked back at Dawn.

"Dawn" She warned, but it was already too late, The vamp creeping up on them grabbed Dawn and sunk his teeth deep into her neck.

Dawn finished explaining what had happened, she could feel the tears threatening to spill as she remembered all the details vividly. Faith was sitting across from her on the couch, Her face was pale, her mouth hanging open in shock. Faith thought she was having a sprout of bad luck, but here Dawn was after losing everything, Faith couldn't imagine the pain she was going through. Faith surged forwards enveloping Dawn in a hug "I'm sorry Dawn" She said pulling Dawn in tighter.

"Are you OK Faith?" Dawn asked


End file.
